


Damned if I Do

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa climbs the stairs to the attic
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Kudos: 24





	Damned if I Do

I stood at the base of the wide spiral staircase, my feet just touching the first step, and I couldn’t help feeling like utter shit. Lucifer has expressly forbidden me to go beyond this point, and I sincerely hoped that whatever or whoever was at the top of these stairs was worth all the manipulation I had been doing to be able to climb them. Somehow I got the feeling it was going to be a ‘Damned if I do, Damned if I don’t’ type of scenario. I had made the Pact with Levi for a couple reasons, one of which was so that I could borrow his TSL soundtrack and give it to Lucifer.

Lucifer isn’t so much a fan of The Tale of the Seven Lords series as he was a fan of the composer who wrote the music for the anime. The vinyl album was said to be ‘cursed’ as the composer committed suicide leaving unreleased music behind, but several diehard fans had a limited number of vinyl albums produced of the final track. It didn’t end there as anyone involved in the creation of the album as well as any who bought it, died under mysterious circumstances. This led to a full destruction of the ‘cursed’ album, and only a few copies still existed, one of which was owned by the rabid TSL fan, Leviathan. 

I brought the album to Lucifer knowing full well that he would want to listen to it undisturbed, allowing me free reign to climb the stairs of the tower beyond his room and see what was at the top. It didn’t surprise me in the least that Lucifer knew what I was doing, and even reiterated my own thoughts on the matter in the form of another warning to keep my nose where it doesn’t belong. What did surprise me was the fact that he was so candid about the idea that he knew what I was doing, and wanted me well aware of that bit of information.

I still felt guilty for even attempting to manipulate the situation at all, even if I did want to see the person who’s voice kept calling out to me at night. Never mind that little tidbit of how they knew my name at all. Does it still count as trying to deceive someone when they are aware of what you are doing and let you get away with it? My guilty conscience said yes, but I was still going to climb the stairs.

I got to the top and found a landing right in front of a wall with a single door. The door itself was a bit odd, although it fit in well with the regular decor of the Mansion. It was of a black wrought iron, and looked more like a fancy jail door than anything, but what really took my notice was the barely there barrier I could almost see covering the entrance. It was clear, but there was a multicolored shimmer, a rainbow of colors that reminded me of an oil slick on water. There was no way I was going to even try to touch that, the little lizard brain in the back of my skull was throwing off alarm bells, and instinctually I knew it would be a painful mistake to ignore the feeling. I stepped closer, and the barrier, while still there, allowed me to see inside the room at the top of the tower and the sole occupant stepped forward when he saw me.

“I knew you would be the one to find me.” 

I like to pride myself on my ability to sort out a person’s intentions and personality by observing their body language and tone of voice. I’d like to say that it was a natural ability, but that just isn’t the case at all. It was learned, painfully I might add, as a means of protection. I wasn’t one of those kids who had both parents at home, and siblings to dote on. My abusive alcoholic parent, who rarely ever acted as a mother, drank herself to death when I was in my last year of High School. Due to her unpredictable nature, I had to learn how to read her moods within 30 seconds of being in her presence or I’d end up with more bruises than I could count.

All that being said, the young man (demon?) in front of me was trouble. It was hard to tell exactly what kind, but I would bet I wasn’t exactly going to like it. He had shaggy dark blue hair streaked underneath with white lowlights, and to my surprise, his eyes were the same multicolored lavender purple as Beels’. His smile flashed at me, radiant in its beauty, but its glam was dimmed when I noticed it wasn’t reflected in those pretty dark lavender eyes. I had no idea his intentions at this point, and the little voice in my head was screaming like a Dalek from Dr. Who ‘Exterminate! Exterminate!’. I knew that idea was most likely overkill, but it did make my sense of self-preservation sit up and take notice.

“Who are you?”

I took a step closer, peering into the room as the young man stepped forward, my tone of voice both cautious and curious as he stopped at the entryway in front of me.

“Who am I? That’s a good question. I forgot the answer a long time ago myself..”

_Lie…_

I carefully schooled my face into a mask of neutrality, honed from years of practice. I had always been able to tell lie from truth to some extent, but it seems like here, in the Devildom, that ability has come to the forefront. I wasn’t quite sure why, maybe as an additional self-preservation device? Either way, I wasn’t going to complain about it.

_His eyes really look alot like Beelzebub’s…..such a pretty color. Humans don’t have eyes that amazing without contacts._

“Are you a demon?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Being one of them is enough to send shivers down my spine. I’m a human…like you.”

_Another lie…_

“A demon imprisoned me here long ago and I’ve been stuck here ever since.”

_Truth…_

“It was Lucifer. I’m guessing you’ve met him. He’s the one who locked me up.” His voice turned pleading, taking on a sweet tone that never reached his eyes. “I’m begging you, Kissa. You’ve got to get me out of here.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, my lips curving into a frown. The young man in front of me noticed my change in demeanor in a flash.

“I’m asking for your help…”

_Well, that actually sounded sincere…but I’m not buying it. And how in the FUCK does he know my name?_

“Nope. No can do.” I shook my head in the negative, my eyes hard. This guy was lying to me, and unless he came clean? Not willing to stick my neck out.

“Are you afraid of the demons? Thinking that if you help me out they would take revenge on you? Well, no need to worry. As soon as I get out I’ll send you straight back to the human world. It’s not a bad deal is it?”

_Another lie…this is getting tedious…_

“I dunno…I kinda like it here in the Devildom.”

The guy kept talking as if I didn’t even speak, and honestly it was so obvious he was ignoring my statement that it was painful. I couldn’t help but wonder where this was going, and considering he couldn’t do anything to hurt me caged up as he is, I might as well hear him out.

“Now neither of us are capable of lifting the spell on the door. It’s sealed with a very powerful sort of magic. In order to break the spell, you would need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers.”

I cocked my head to the side and thought about it for a minute. 

_Lucifer and his six brothers? So all seven of the Sins? But isn’t one in the Human World?_

I was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that I was looking at the seventh brother, the Avatar of Sloth.

“They aren’t exactly nice. It’s not like you can just ask them politely and they’ll lift the seal. You know that, right?” He grinned at me, leaning forward towards the bars of the door. “You’re special. You can MAKE them do it.”

I got the idea of where this was going, and I wasn’t exactly happy about it.

“You want me to try asking them?”

It always amazes me when I can actually pull off playing dumb. I know I’m blonde, but I’m afraid that stereotype doesn’t apply to me. Doesn’t mean I won’t take full advantage of other people’s misconceptions, especially if it can save my skin.

“Oh, no. No need for that! You can bend demons to your will.” He looked at me smugly, and I really didn’t like it. “What I am saying is that you should make Pacts with these demons - all of them.”

_Wait. Make Pacts with ALL the brothers? Is that even possible?_

“You’ve already got Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest will be just as easy.”

I blinked, and couldn’t control my mouth at that one, as there was no way, if he was locked up here with no contact, that he could possibly know that. 

“Wait, how do you know about that?”

Then again, if Lucifer is the one who locked him up, he most likely comes to deliver meals and such and most likely told this guy about current events in the household. I should have kept my mouth shut.

“That’s not important.” he waved off my question as if it was completely of no consequence. “What matters is that I’m counting on you to come through for me. You’re the only one who can help me now.”

_Truth…or at least he believes it’s truth…_

“You are my ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world. You’ve got to start by gaining their trust. And to do that you can’t tell them you came to speak with me. Whatever you do, don’t mention that.”

He thought for a second, or pretended to. I was starting to feel like his little talk was completely rehearsed, at least in his head.

“Let’s see….you should start with …Beelzebub. Yes, he’d be the best choice. You need to get close to him.”

Once more his voice took on that pleading tone, and I wasn’t having any of it.

“I have faith in you, Kissa. I know you’ll get me out of here. So then, we have a deal. I’m counting on you.”

I studied him carefully and nodded, not saying another word to him before I turned on my heel and went quietly back down the stairs.

\----------------------------

Belphegor watched as the human woman turned and left, walking slowly and quietly down the stairs, his eyes going hard. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. He turned and went over to his bed, flopping down on the mattress and hugging his favorite pillow, his face crinkling into a frown.

He didn’t expect that. He didn’t expect HER. The human exchange student was supposed to BE a student. For a human, she looked older, more mature than he would have expected. Aren’t human students in their teenage years? A human teenager would be easily manipulated and controlled, but he got the feeling that this girl, no, Woman, wasn’t going to be as easy to lead as he had thought. Not to mention the gleam of intelligence that floated behind her eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes….

_Wait…what the Hell? Where did that thought come from?_

He turned his face from the pillow, laying his head down on it, as he examined his thoughts. He had to admit, that for a human, she was undeniably pretty. Beautiful even, with that long flowing golden honey blonde hair falling about her shoulders, framing a face of porcelain with eyes as deep and blue as any of the Earth oceans. Not to mention a luscious hourglass figure that would put a succubus to shame.

Belphie rolled over on the bed, turning to look up at the ceiling. 

_She did listen to me though. Let’s wait and see what happens._

The demon gave an evil little smile, fully believing that his plan was going to work. He just needed to be patient.

\------------------------------

I yawned as I went down the stairs, my thoughts having kept me up most of the night after I went back to my room. I couldn’t help but turn over events in my head after my talk with the guy in the tower room. I trusted the prisoner less than I did Solomon right now, and that was saying alot. I was pulled from my thoughts as I entered the dining room by the velvety deep tones of Lucifer’s voice.

“Good Morning, Kissa.” He looked pointedly at me as I yawned again and pulled out a chair to sit at the table. “I have to say, I enjoyed the night immensely. I listened to that record over and over, I can’t tell you how many times. Because of that I am running on far too little sleep today, but I am in a great mood.”

The smile that lit Lucifer’s face was stunning and took my breath away for a second. As fast as it was there it was gone, a calculating look replacing it.

“I see you are up rather late. I take it you didn’t get much sleep either. Something happen last night to keep you up?”

_This demon is too damn perceptive by half…I think that’s what I like about him…Shit…I like Lucifer??_

The thought brought a slight blush to my cheeks and I waved off the Eldest demon, much to the amused looks of the other brothers still eating breakfast.

“You’re reading into it too much.” I grabbed the carafe on the table and poured myself a steaming hot cup of coffee, grateful that it was one of the things in the Devildom that was the same in each plane of existence. I needed my caffeine. Lucifer watched me as I nonchalantly grabbed some eggs and toast before taking a drink of my coffee.

“Hmm… perhaps you’re right. Let me give you a piece of advice…” I looked over to Lucifer, his crimson eyes stared into mine across the table. “You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program and going back to the human world. That’s all you need to concern yourself with.”

I met Lucifer’s stare with my own, almost in direct challenge to the Avatar of Pride. The room had fallen silent, the brothers looking from one to the other of us, not sure exactly what was going on. Beel was almost comical as he quietly chewed, taking in the tension between us. Apparently Lucifer thought I wasn’t understanding what he was saying.

“Would you like me to make it a bit clearer for you?” I raised an eyebrow, my ire starting to get the better of me but I tamped it down. “Curiosity killed the cat…surely you know this expression? Well, curiosity can very literally get YOU killed here as well.” He sat back thoughtfully. “Hmm…I guess that's more a word of warning than a piece of advice, but why split hairs?”

I know I was in the wrong yesterday, knowing full well I shouldn’t have gone up the stairs, and maybe that’s why let my mouth run off on it’s own again.

“That’s only part of the saying, Lucifer.” I took a sip of my coffee, my eyes not leaving his as I spoke. “It’s 'Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction brought it back’. Personally I like the one that goes ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but where human beings are concerned, the only thing a healthy curiosity can kill is ignorance.’ I like that version better.”

I took a bite of my toast as Satan snickered from his spot at the table. Lucifer allowed irritation to cross his face at my statement, but he continued nonplussed at my apparent lack of apology.

“Forget about what happened last night. I allowed you to satisfy your own curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me the record, but rest assured, it wont happen again.” 

Lucifer’s tone took on a dangerous lilt, and it affected any at the table, making my heart pound at the sound. Self preservation kicked in then, overriding my mouth’s natural tendencies to push limits and I nodded. The gesture seemed to appease the eldest demon and his attention went back to his own breakfast, immediately dispelling the tension that had been permeating the area. I finished eating quickly, and retreated to my room, grateful for a day off from classes. I needed to think.


End file.
